Saving the future
by Squirtle1996
Summary: Newer version of the story. Natsu has been jailed. No one believed what he said. Five years later, new mages, new Fairy Tail. And who's the person claiming that she came from the future?
1. Chapter 1

_**Normal POV**_

On a dark cloudy night, a thief had broken into the mayor of Magnolia's mansion. The guards securing the building stood no chance against the thief. The rebel was able to snatch away 40,000,000 jewels and managed to hurt a few servants on the way. The sudden outbreak caused chaos and the citizens were scared that the thief may be still lurking around the corners of Magnolia. The royal military of Fiore was called to inspect the situation.

"What did he look like?" Lahar asked the mayor, writing every detail in his notebook.

"It was pretty dark but if I remember correctly, he has pink hair and wears a vest." the mayor remembered.

"Interesting… anything else?" Lahar raised a brow. He has an idea of who it is already, but just to make sure.

"Hmmm…" The mayor stood silent for a moment as he tried to recall what the thief looked like. "OH! He was wearing a white scarf!"

"Alright, I think I know who it is. Thank you for your time." Lahar pushed his glasses up. He then proceeded to exit the scene to visit a certain guild.

_Meanwhile_

Natsu and Makarov were outside of the Fairy Tail building. They were talking about some top secret things that no one should here about.

"Natsu, are you willing to go on this mission?" the short old man asked the fire mage.

Natsu nodded. "Of course! Sounds like fun."

"Good! I can't wait to get those panties…!" Makarov giggled like mad. The master of Fairy Tail may seem like a wise old man, but he really is a pervert deep inside.

"So how should I do this?" Natsu asked.

"Well, first you sneak into Fairy Hills. Then head around the building and search the girl's rooms and snatch whatever you can." Makarov laughed loudly.

"You're such a pervert gramps!" the pink haired boy shouted.

"NOT SO LOUD!" Makarov pulled Natsu down, hoping that no one was around to hear them.

"Sorry…" the fire mage said while rubbing the back of his head.

_At Fairy Tail_

Everyone was in the guild except for Natsu and the master, who were both out talking about secret things. Lucy, Levy and Cana were sitting together at a table. Cana with her barrel of beer, Lucy and Levy, each with a book in their hand. Erza was by the bar talking with Mira with a slice of strawberry cake. Gray doing the usual, stripping around with Juvia following him.

A few minutes later the front doors opened. Standing there was Lahar with some rune knights from the military.

"We meet again Fairy Tail." The man with glasses said.

"Lahar, what brings you here?" Erza stood up and greeted the knights.

"I want to speak with your master." Lahar said straight up.

"Well master isn't here right now." Erza replied.

"Is Natsu Dragneel here?" Lahar asked.

Everyone turned their heard around, searching for the fire mage. They haven't noticed that he was gone. Well it did seem quieter than usual.

"Well it seems like Natsu isn't here either." Erza replied.

"I see…" Lahar mumbled.

Lucy heard Natsu's name and walked to Lahar. "What did Natsu destroy this time?" the blonde asked the man annoyingly.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, but if my speculation is correct, then Natsu had broken into the mayor's house and injured many people." Lahar said. One of the rune knights came up and whispered something into Lahar's ear. "Oh and he stole 40,000,000 jewels."

Everyone laughed. They just couldn't believe that Natsu would break into the mayor's house and steal. I mean it was Natsu. He was always loyal and trustworthy.

"There is no way that Natsu would do that!" Lucy shouted. Everyone also backed her up.

"I know you guys wouldn't believe me, but the mayor himself said that the thief had pink hair and wears a vest and a white scarf. I can't think of anyone else who has pink hair and wears a vest with a white scarf. Also it doesn't help that he isn't here right now." Lahar stated.

Everyone stared at each other. All with a puzzled face.

"Come on, you guys actually believe Natsu would do this?" Erza asked everyone.

"I believe in Natsu-san!" Wendy cried.

"We believe in him also!" Happy and Carla followed Wendy.

Even with the efforts of Wendy, Erza, Gray, Happy and Carla, everyone was still giving each other looks. Even Lucy was starting to question him.

"Not you too Lucy! Natsu is your partner! You have to trust him!" Gray shouted at the blonde. Even though he hated the fire mage, he was still his friend and he trusted him.

Lucy looked at Gray. "Well… there aren't many people with pink hair… and the thief wore a vest… is it really just a coincidence…?" the blonde asked confused.

Erza and Gray were disappointed at Lucy. If it were any other mage that accused Natsu, they could let it go, but this was Lucy, Natsu's partner.

Suddenly the doors flew open. Standing there was a grinning man.

"I'M BACK!" Natsu yelled cheerfully. No one even greeted him. The dragon slayer felt the tense atmosphere and knew that something was going wrong.

"What?" Natsu asked dumbly. He walked around the guild. "Hey what are the rune knights doing here?" the salamander asked as he noticed the knights.

Lahar stared at Natsu and headed towards him. "Natsu Dragneel, you are under arrest for robbing the mayor's house and injuring many people." the black haired man said.

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO AYTHING!" the fire mage yelled.

"The mayor said that the thief has pink hair and wears a scarf." Lahar said.

"Did you do it Natsu?" Erza walked up in front of him and shook him by the shoulders.

"Of course I didn't…" the fire mage said. He noticed everyone's puzzled look. "You guys don't believe me do you?" Natsu mumbled.

"Of course I believe you Natsu." Erza patted his shoulder. "Me too!" Gray shouted. "And us also!" Wendy, Happy and Carla shouted. Everyone else was still silent.

"Come on everyone! Tell Lahar that Natsu didn't do it!" Erza shouted at her fellow friends. There was still silence.

"Come on guys, I didn't do it!" Natsu shouted.

"Well you're like the only one with pink hair in town…" Cana spoke.

"And where were you when all this happened?" Levy asked.

"I was…" Natsu began. "It's a secret." Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"See, you can't even prove yourself." Cana spoke again. "How do you expect us to believe you?"

"If you're a man then admit it!" Elfman shouted.

Natsu searched the guild to find his best friend. When he spotted her, he walked in front of her and held her hands with his own.

"You believe me right, Lucy?" Natsu said softly.

Lucy couldn't reply. She had to look away from the salamander knowing that if she saw him, she would crack.

"Lucy?" Natsu mumbled again.

"Well… It's not that I don't want to believe you, but all the pieces fit together. The pink hair, the vest, the scarf and you not being here when it happened…" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu was lost for words. He was utterly speechless.

"What happened here?" a voice said at the door. Everyone turned around to see the master standing there.

"Where have you been master?!" Erza asked him.

"Ummm… I was out doing something." Makarov coughed.

"Master Makarov, I'm glad you're back." Lahar spoke from the other side of the guild. He approached the short man.

"What brings the rune knights here?" the old man questioned.

"Well it seems like Natsu broke into the mayor's house and stole 40,000,000 jewels." Lahar replied.

Master stared at Natsu, then at the rest of the guild. He noticed their expressions and quickly caught up on everything.

"You guys don't believe Natsu?" Makarov asked his children. No one answered the old man.

"We believe him!" The exceeds and the three other mages shouted in unison.

Makarov nodded at Erza and Gray. "And how about the rest of you?" Makarov looked around the room. Still no one answered.

"There's no need for this gramps. If they don't believe me, then I'll gladly turn myself in." Natsu mumbled with his bangs covering his eyes.

"But you didn't do it!" Makarov whispered to Natsu. The fire mage didn't respond to that. The master wanted to tell everyone that he was with him the whole time, but Natsu stopped him before he could say anything. He didn't want to cause any more trouble. This was the first time that he was disappointed with his comrades, and probably the last. But he was mostly disappointed at Lucy. She didn't believe him even after all they have been through. At least he knew that he had some friends he could depend on.

The others of the guild though. That was a different story. If they didn't believe him, then they'll just have to go on without him. No one to protect the guild when it gets into another war. No one to help them get out of the trouble they caused. He didn't care anymore. If they don't have fate I him, he won't have fate in them.

"Well since you'll turn yourself in then we'll take you away." Lahar spoke. Natsu just nodded.

"Don't do it Natsu!" Erza yelled.

"Idiot! Do you know what will happen?!" Gray shouted. He just gave the two a weak smile before moving to Lahar.

The rune knights placed magic handcuffs around Natsu's wrists and they began to walk out the doors.

Natsu turned back around to give his former guild mates an emotionless look.

"I can't believe you actually did it Natsu!" Levy shouted.

"I thought you were always loyal!" Elfman joined.

He ignored the comments and looked at Lucy. She just stood there looking at the ground. He then gave a small smirk as the rune knights took him away.

"How could you guys do this to him?!" Erza shouted. She was really furious but also sad to see her friend get taken away.

"Well it's not our fault that he couldn't tell us where he was…" Mira said.

Gray stared at Lucy. "Lucy! Do you trust Natsu?" the black haired mage asked. She still didn't say anything. "I can't believe you treat him like this. After all he has done for you. Now you just throw him away like trash?!" Gray yelled. Erza stopped him before he went on a rampage.

"I'M SORRY!" Lucy burst into tears and ran home.

"Master what do you have to say about this?" Erza asked.

Master didn't say anything. He was still thinking about Natsu's words.

The five mages that believed in him told master that they will be going on a mission to find the thief and to get Natsu out of jail. There was no way that they would leave him behind. It was late and everyone went home.

Things will sure be quieter around the guild after Natsu's gone to jail.

_Five years later_

Five years had gone by since the arrest Natsu Dragneel. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla were on a mission to capture the thief to set their friend free. But even with all that search time, it was no use. They couldn't find anything and their mission had failed three years ago.

The guild was different after Natsu was gone. There were no fights, no yelling, and no repair costs. But that was all before he joined…

"Hey Lucy let's go do a mission!" A voice shouted.

"Not right now Ash…" the blonde said.

Ash was a new member of the guild. He joined four years ago; one year after Natsu was arrested. He is about twenty years old. He is an earth dragon slayer and the current partner of Lucy Heartfilia. He has brown spikey hair with green eyes. He wears a light brown tank top, darker brown shorts and brown leather sandals.

After Ash joined, he was like a replacement for Natsu. Before he joined, everyone was still suffering from Natsu's arrest. But now it seems like things are back to normal.

"Fine… GAJEEL FIGHT ME!" Ash's fingernails grew about five inches and he ran towards the iron dragon slayer who was sitting at a table.

"Not again…" Gajeel sighed.

"CLAW OF THE EARTH DRAGON!" Ash thrust his arm right into Gajeel's face. The iron dragon slayer didn't flinch and kicked him back. Earth was not very good against solid iron. Ash got up and glared at Gajeel, like how he reacts every time he gets one hit by Gajeel.

"How many times are you going to lose to Gajeel?" A teenage girl smirked.

"Shut up. No one needs your opinion Christy." Ash groaned.

Christy was another new member of the guild. She joined about one year after Ash. She looks very similar to Wendy when she just joined Fairy Tail. She has brown hair with curls at the end that reached her back and eye's similar to Lucy's but a dark blue. She wears a white tank top and a blue skirt. The brunette is fifteen years old with a kind heart. She loved everyone that was in her guild.

"If Natsu-san was here, he would definitely beat Gajeel-san!" Christy smiled.

Christy respected Natsu ever since she first joined. When she was younger she heard of the mighty salamander, but never got to see him in person. She always dreamed of meeting him in person, but no one ever let her visit him in jail. Well the only one who ever visited Natsu was Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla, Wendy and the master. But for some reason, after the first two years, the guards wouldn't let them visit him again.

_Flashback_

"_Who's that with Lucy-san?" A younger Christy pointed at a picture in the guild album._

"_That's Natsu." Wendy smiled._

"_The salamander?" Christy was shocked. She never imaged that she could finally see the mighty salamander of Fairy tail. She heard about all his adventures and how he would destroy everything. One day she wished to meet him in person._

"_That's him. Natsu Dragneel." Wendy smiled._

"_Why is his arm around Lucy-san's shoulder?" Christy questioned._

"_He was Lucy-san's partner." Wendy answered._

"_They sure look happy together. Was he the one who taught you how to use your dragon slayer magic?" Christy asked._

_Wendy nodded. "I did learn a lot from him." the sky dragon slayer smiled._

"_Well where is he now? Is he on some super dangerous mission?" Christy jumped up and down as she was excited to hear where the salamander was._

"_He's in jail." Wendy frowned._

_Christy stopped jumping. "In jail?! For what?" Christy asked shocked. She didn't expect her role model to be in jail._

"_Well about two years ago he robbed the mayor and now he's serving time in prison." Erza came in the room and stood beside the girls._

"_How can this be? Isn't Natsu a good person?!" Christy frowned._

"_Christy, do you believe that Natsu would do such a thing?" Erza kneeled down to the brunette's height._

"_Of course not!" Christy shouted._

"_Then that's all that matters." Erza smiled and patted her head._

_Christy turned back to look at Natsu's picture. She smiled and closed it._

"_Someday I'll meet him!" Christy shouted and smiled._

"_I believe you will." Erza smiled and left the room._

_End of flashback_

"Watch your mouth brat. I would totally stomp the salamander." Gajeel smirked.

"But I always heard that you got beat by him." Christy smirked back.

"Where did you hear that from?!" Gajeel shouted. He knew that Natsu was stronger than him, but he never wanted to admit it.

"Levy." The brunette coughed.

"SHE SAID THAT?!" Gajeel shouted. He was mad.

"Mhmm…" Christy smiled.

Gajeel stormed off to where Levy was sitting. The blue haired mage looked pretty scared.

"Someday I will find Natsu and beat him." Ash shouted as he stepped on top of the chair.

"You won't be able to beat him…" Christy smirked.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Ash laughed.

"Ash, get down from there!" Mira yelled. She looked mad. Well it wasn't her fault that she just finished cleaning it.

"I'm sorry Mira!" Ash grinned and rubbed the back of his head. He was actually pretty similar to Natsu.

Happy came flying towards the blonde that was holding a book. "Aye Lucy!" Happy shouted. "Hey Happy…" the blonde sighed. Ever since Natsu went to prison, Happy stayed with Lucy.

"Happy let's go on a mission!" Ash shouted.

"No thanks…" Happy sighed. Happy's last mission was with Natsu. After he was arrested he has never been on another one. He waits for the day that the salamander will return and hopes that everything will go back to what it once was.

"Where are Gray and Erza?" Happy asked.

"They went on a mission with Wendy and Carla." Lucy replied.

"Awww… I wanted to play with Carla…" Happy frowned.

"Cute." Lucy smiled at her little blue friend.

"Come on Lucy, let's go to your house!" Ash grinned.

"Why?" Lucy questioned. Happy didn't comment. Usually when Natsu asked, he would say he liked her. But, it was only for Natsu because he actually did like her. He didn't want to see another guy with Lucy. He only wanted Natsu and Lucy together.

**A/N: First chapter of the remake! Hope you guys enjoyed it. And hopefully I improved from the first edition! **

**Don't forget to favourite/follow and leave a review **

**P.S: I'll be taking down the first version in a few days. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was yet another ordinary day at Fairy Tail. Everyone was doing what they do every day. Mira cleaning dishware, Lucy reading one of her favorite books, Cana drinking, Erza eating strawberry cake and Gray stripping.

"Gray-san, your clothes." Christy blushed.

"How did this even happen?!" Gray shouted furiously. Even as years go by, he still had a habit of stripping.

"Juvia will find them for Gray-sama!" the water mage got up from her seat and searched around the guild looking for Gray's clothes. She didn't want to share Gray's sex appearance with anyone. She quickly came back with Gray's clothes and the ice mage quickly slipped back into his shirt and shorts.

"Juvia won't allow Christy to look at Gray naked anymore! You are Juvia's new love rival!" Juvia shouted.

Christy went to whisper something to Lucy. "Is this how you always feel?"

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, she's crazy for Gray."

Christy faced Juvia. "Don't worry Juvia-san, Gray-san is too old for me." She smiled. Gray was shocked.

"TOO OLD?! I'M SO YOUNG THOUGH!" Gray shouted.

"Don't worry Gray-sama, if no one wants you, I'll be with you. FOREVER!" Juvia squealed. Gray face palmed.

"Well looks like I'll be heading home. It's getting kind of late." Christy said.

"Be careful!" Lucy and Mira said in unison.

"Don't have to worry about me! I'm strong!" Christy said while she flexed her arms. The brunette waved bye to her fellow guild mates and left.

Christy's home was just at the edge of Magnolia. She had a decent amount of length before she would reach her house. There was barely any people on the street since it was getting dark and most shops had closed. She carried on with her journey back home, but what she didn't notice was that someone was trailing her from behind.

She was getting a sense that someone had been following her but every time she turned around to see if anyone was there, the person would hide behind a building corner. When her house was insight, she ran up to the door and brought her keys out. But before she was able to unlock it, the figure grabbed her.

"AHHHHHH! LET GO OF ME!" Christy screamed. The person covered her mouth with a cloth to keep her from shouting. Then all of a sudden, her surrounding became black.

_The next day_

Today was another day for Fairy Tail. It was as loud as ever. But something wasn't right and most people felt it. They noticed that everyone was here except for a certain girl.

"Christy was never late before…" Lucy said worried.

"Don't worry Lucy; I'm sure she's fine." Erza comforted her.

"I hope so…" Lucy forced a smile.

_Two hours later_

"She still hasn't come!" Lucy shouted.

"Maybe she's sick." Wendy said.

"Even when she is sick, she would still force herself to come. She always dropped by!" Lucy shouted.

"Well I guess we can go look for her at her house." Erza insisted. Lucy and Wendy nodded and made their journey to the brunette's house.

When they arrived at the door, it was already unlocked and opened. The girls went inside to see if Christy was there. To their surprise, no one was seen and they found a note on table in the kitchen. Erza opened the letter and began to read.

_Hey Fairies, if you ever want to see this girl again, then come find me in Magnolia Forest. I'll be waiting. If you guys don't come in the next two days, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but it won't be pretty._

"We have to go save her!" Lucy shouted. Wendy nodded in agreement. They both left for the door but Erza stopped them.

"This is an obvious trap."

"Even if it is, we still have to save her! She's part of Fairy Tail!" Lucy yelled.

"I know. I want to save her too, but should come up with a plan first."

"We have no time for that! The person said to be there in the next two days and it's already been a day!" Lucy yelled as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Fine then, let's go!" Erza gave in. She was prepared to fight for her friend.

The three quickly rushed to the find the person who was responsible for taking their friend. After reaching the entrance, the girls entered the forest. They continued along the path until…

"Look who's here…" A voice said behind them. The group turned around to see a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?!" Erza shouted.

Standing there was Master Ivan and his elite group. The same people who entered the Grand Magic Games five years ago.

"We meet again fairies!" Ivan laughed.

"Where did you take Christy?!" Lucy shouted.

"You mean her?" Ivan walked behind a tree and he brought a person out. It was Christy with her hands and legs tied up.

"WENDY-SAN, ERZA-SAN, LUCY-SAN!" Christy yelled.

"CHRISTY!" Lucy cried.

"Let her go!" Erza shouted.

"How about no." Ivan smirked.

"Why did you kidnap her?"

"Ever since after the Grand Magic Games, we began to train harder. We train so hard for only one thing, too someday get our hands on Lumen Histoire." Master Ivan smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about but be prepared to battle! No one harms a member of Fairy Tail!" Erza glared.

"Blondie, this time I'm going to get you for sure." Flare laughed. Flare flung her head back to begin to attack but Master Ivan stopped her.

"No need for you to get involved. Obra finish things here." Ivan commanded. Erza knew that something bad was going to happen so she decided to try to take Obra out before he could do anything.

The scarlet mage began to charge towards him with her sword, but Obra already placed both his arms in the air. A magic circle formed I where his hands were and a bright flash of light beamed out of it. The Fairy Tail mages were all blinded by the effect.

Erza, getting back to her senses after her vision had cleared continued her strike. But after she took her first step, she stopped dead in her tracks. "My magic power…" Erza fell to her knees as her magic was fading fast.

"Not again…" Wendy said weakly before falling unconscious. The blonde and brunette also met the same fate as the sky dragon slayer.

"You're not going to get away with this…" Erza mumbled before she fell to the ground.

It seems like Raven Tail thought that they had finally beaten Fairy Tail. What they didn't know was that someone was watching from on top of the trees.

Master Ivan and his elite team was about to finish the unconscious group of mages, but the person leaped down in front of Ivan. Master Ivan's eyes were wide opened, he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"You… what are you doing here?!" Ivan shouted.

Christy opened her eyes slowly. She was gaining a bit of consciousness back, but she could only see blur.

"I should be asking you that… I don't like strangers coming near my home. And don't think that I don't know what you did five years ago. I ain't going to go easy on you."

"You dare underestimate the power of Raven Tail?! GET HIM!" Ivan shouted.

Flare whipped her head back and caught onto the left arm of the stranger with her blazing hot hair.

"How does that feel?" Flare laughed.

"You're making a fool of yourself." the stranger said. And like that he grabbed Flare's hair with his right arm and pulled it, this caused her to fly towards him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Flare yelled as she was being pulled back by a strong arm. When their body made contact, he quickly punched her in the stomach and knocked her out. Flare was left unconscious in the stranger's arms. He dropped her recklessly onto the floor.

"Take this! NEEDLE BLAST!" Nullpudding came up from behind him with two spiked arms and began his barrage of punches. The stranger easily dodged the barrage of attacks and kicked him in the face that sent him flying into trees.

A sandstorm began to form around the person. The stranger just turned around sighed, and slapped the spit out of Kurohebi. He was now lying unconscious.

Most of Obra's magic was consumed earlier from using the spell to knock out the girls. He stood no chance against the stranger. The only one left to deal with was Master Ivan.

"I can't believe this… My elite team… After all these years, I still can't beat Fairy—"And with that Master Ivan was punched in the face with a blazing fist and was smashed into the ground.

"Don't say that name again."

After all the members of Raven Tail were knocked out, the stranger went towards the girls that were lying unconscious. He examined them for a few moments to see how they were doing. The stranger then proceeded to pick Christy up and carry her bridal style. She could barely see his face, but she was glad that he saved them. She tried to get a clearer vision, but went back to being unconscious. All she saw was pink.

The stranger carried the rest of the girls back to the entrance of the forest and laid their backs on a tree. He then carried all the Raven Tail members at once and brought them to the council where they will be punished.

"Nice to see you again." Lahar smiled

"I've brought them." the stranger said.

"You single handedly beat Raven Tail?" Lahar was shocked.

"That's what they get for underestimating me." the man said.

"Well I guess you got your revenge." Lahar smiled.

"Yeah, now they can see how being in prison feels like." the man smirked and went off.

**A/N: Badass Natsu is back? Another chapter from the original. I will probably keep the old one up until I catch up on this one.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde celestial wizard opened her eyes to be attacked by a sudden headache. Her magic and energy were still low, but it recovered enough for her to walk. She slowly got up on her feet, using the tree as support. She looked around to see that everyone was still unconscious on the floor. The blonde then slowly tumbled her way to the blue haired dragon slayer.

"Wendy… Wendy… wake up…" Lucy tried her best to speak.

"Lu..Lucy-san?" Wendy mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. Lucy smiled in relief.

"Where are we?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Back at the beginning of the forest apparently."

The blonde helped the bluenette up and they both decided to go wake the others up.

"Christy! Wake up!" The blonde shook the brunette, who was happily sleeping. She hit Lucy's hand away in annoyance.

"CHRISTY! YOU BETTER WAKE UP NOW!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"LUCY-SAN!" She quickly jumped up. The brunette proceeded to hug the blonde in happiness.

"It's okay now…" Lucy hugged her back. "We were so worried about you."

"I'm sorry! I'm just too weak!" Christy began to cry. Lucy placed her hand on the back of Christy's head to comfort her.

"You're not weak; there were just too many of them."

"Umm… sorry to ruin the moment… but… Lucy-san could you wake Erza-san?" Wendy asked shyly with her hands placed behind her back. She was acting nervous.

"Why? Can't you wake her?"

"Because I saw Natsu-san wake Erza-san before. It wasn't very pretty…" Wendy gulped as she thought of the incident when Natsu woke a sleeping Erza up while they were on a mission.

"Silly Wendy, you need to learn to be brave." Lucy went to the sleeping Erza and gave her a light shake.

The redhead's eyes opened instantly at the contact. "WHO DARES WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER?!" Erza yelled. A purple aura was now surrounding her as she glared at the blonde.

Lucy jumped back in surprise. "Forget what I said Wendy, you can't deal with Erza!"

Everyone laughed except for a confused Erza. "What's so funny?" Erza asked.

"Nothing…" Lucy sweat dropped.

"I demand to know!" Erza commanded. No one said a word.

"Fine if you don't wish to tell me, I understand. But anyway how did we end up back here?" Erza asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "I don't know… all I remember was falling unconscious and when I woke up we were here." Lucy replied.

"That's strange…" Erza said. The redhead looked around at her surroundings. "Another thing, where did Master Ivan and his team go?" She noticed that they were the only ones here and the mages from Raven Tail were nowhere to be found.

"I think I may know…" Christy interrupted.

"Huh? Explain." Erza demanded.

"Well… I'm not sure, everything was blurry and fuzzy but I remember hearing a battle between Raven Tail and another person. It seems like Raven Tail was driven away by the person. Oh and before I fell unconscious, someone picked me up. I couldn't really see his face but if I remember correctly, he has pink hair" Christy explained.

Shock was all over Lucy's face. She looked at Erza and Wendy to see them with their eyes wide opened also. They were speechless.

"Could it be…?" Wendy said.

"But it can't be… he's in prison…" Erza continued.

"IT HAS TO BE HIM!" Christy shouted. "HE WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED US ALL!"

"Christy we are not even sure if what you saw was true. You said everything was blurry. Don't just jump into conclusions." Erza said.

"But... but… I saw him… he was here… Natsu-san…" Christy mumbled. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

The blonde moved closer to the girl, and wrap her arms around the brunette…"Don't worry Christy, I believe you." Lucy smiled

"But Lucy! Natsu is in prison! It's impossible!" Erza shouted.

"Well Erza, I believe in miracles. And I believe that Natsu would save us. I mean he saves us every time when we got into trouble and it's so like him for him to pop up out of nowhere." Lucy smiled.

"Natsu-san does have the best timing!" Wendy shouted.

"But how can he defeat Raven Tail by himself? He was jailed, so there was no way for him to progress in his training." Erza claimed.

"Natsu-san is stronger than he looks, Erza." Lucy grinned at the redhead.

"Erza-san, weren't you the one who told us not to underestimate Natsu-san?" Wendy smiled.

"Right, I did learn not to underestimate his abilities. He did protect me in the past. I should believe in him more." Erza giggled. "But we shouldn't tell this to anyone. We can't confirm if it was Natsu or not and I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Come on let's head back. I'm sure everyone misses you." Lucy smiled at Christy. The girls left the forest and went back to the guild.

Erza swung open the guild doors and everyone turned their attention to the grinning brunette, the smiling blonde, a tired dragon slayer and a glaring redhead.

"Welcome back Christy!" The guild cheered.

"Where were you? We were so worried about you!" Mira hugged the grinning girl.

"I was kidnapped by a dark guild called Raven Tail. But that's nothing. YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO I SAW TODAY!" Christy cheered.

"Who did you see?" Mira questioned.

"NATSU-SAN!" Christy giggled. Erza ran up to the giggling girl and covered her mouth. "mhmghfghffg" was all the girl could mumble.

"Natsu?" Mira asked.

"What she meant to say was that she saw Natsu in her dream when she was knocked out. Right Christy?" Erza nudged the girl to indicate her to agree.

"Yeah… in my dreams…" the brunette nodded slowly. Mira smiled and moved along.

"Hey Lucy!" A voice shouted from behind her.

"Oh, Hey Ash." Lucy smiled.

"I see you have found Christy." the boy smiled.

"Yeah, she was kid… sleeping. Yeah, she slept in. It only took a day because we had a sleep over because we were too tired to go back after we found her." Lucy was a terrible liar, but too bad Ash wasn't very bright.

"A SLEEPOVER?! WHY WASN'T I INVITED?!" Ash shouted.

Lucy face palmed. "It was only for girls. Okay?"

"Yah Yah… Come on! Let's go on a mission!" Ash was excited.

The blonde declined his offer because she's already been through too much and was now dead tired. All she wanted to do was nothing. She went to a nearby table and sat down and ordered a drink from Mira.

"But we haven't been on a mission for a month now! Don't you need rent money?!" Ash pouted, walking over to the blonde.

"Fine… but let's go later. I'm too tired to move." Lucy yawned.

"You're such a pig!" Ash giggled. He didn't see that Lucy kick coming towards his face.

"Arghh, what was that for?" Ash rubbed his cheek. Lucy stormed out the door and went home.

"You did it this time Ash…" Gray sighed. "You're just like that pink haired idiot."

"Don't compare me to him! At least I'm not a thief!" Ash retaliated. He didn't like being compared to Natsu. Every time someone mentioned him with Natsu, he would get frustrated. But this time said a bit too much.

"Natsu didn't rob anyone!" Erza shouted at Ash. Gray was disappointed. Everyone had their heads down. Whenever someone mentions Natsu and the incident five years ago, the whole guild would feel down for the day.

"Then why do you think he's in jail?!" Ash shouted back. Everyone turned their heads to Ash.. No one ever talked back to Erza.

"What did you just say…?" Erza said with her bangs covering her face. She didn't like it when people talked bad about Natsu.

Knowing that he had made a mistake and that titania was about to demolish him, he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Erza! It just slipped out! I'll never talk about him again!"

"I'll only let you go this once. If I ever hear you being disrespectful again. I don't know what will happen." Erza glared at him once more and left to the bar to get some cake.

Christy walked up to Ash. "Don't talk about Natsu-san like that. I know he didn't do anything wrong."

"Why are you such a Natsu fan girl?" Ash questioned.

"Because I respect him. He was the best in Fairy Tail after all." Christy smiled.

"Was." Ash emphasized. "Since he's gone now, I guess I'll be taking the title." Ash smirked.

"Yeah, keep dreaming. You can't even beat Gajeel." Christy smirked back at him.

"I'LL SHOW YOU! GAJEEL FIGHT ME!" and like that, Ash went to his defeat by the hands of the iron dragon slayer once again.

"See…" Christy sighed. "No matter how many times you fight him, you can't beat him."

"I WASN'T USING MY FULL POWER AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Ash yelled at the brunette.

"Yeah, I know what you're capable of when you use it, but you're probably still not strong enough." Christy smirked.

"YOU KNOW I CAN ALMOST BEAT ROGUE AND STING WHEN I USE IT!" Ash shouted.

Christy was now thinking back to when Ash challenged the twin dragons of Sabertooth. Five years ago, during the grand magic games, Fairy Tail had won and became the strongest guild in Fiore. Ash challenged the twin dragon slayers, determined to beat them because Natsu was able to, but lost. The twin dragon's powers were too much for him. "Yeah, not even close."

"FINE I'LL GO CHALLENGE THEM RIGHT NOW! AND THEN WE CAN HAVE THE TITLE AS THE STRONGEST GUILD!" Ash stormed off, going to challenge the twin dragons again.

"He's screwed." Gajeel said. "Even though I haven't fought them ever since salamander defeated them, but I do know that their powers have increased drastically over the years."

_Five hours later_

Ash came back with a big bruise on his face and arms.

"I told you." Christy smirked.

"IT WAS 2 VS 1!" Ash shouted.

"Calm down Ash-san." Wendy said as she healed his wounds.

"If I fought one of them at a time I wouldn't have lost!" Ash declared.

"Then why didn't you?" Gray asked.

"BECAUSE NATSU BEAT THM BOTH AT ONCE!" Ash shouted. He was angry. Angry at the fact that Natsu was able to single-handedly beat both dragon slayers on his own.

"Silly Ash, you can't surpass Natsu-san." Christy smiled.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! I'LL GO CHALLENGE THEM BOTH ON AGAIN AND NEXT TIME I'LL DEFINITELY BEAT THEM BOTH!" Ash got up and stood on the chair he was sitting on.

"Ash-san, get down from there! I'm not done healing you." Wendy sighed.

"Ash, I know you want to surpass him, but take it slowly." Lucy said as she walked into the guild.

"LUCCCCCCYYYYY!" Happy went flying towards the blonde.

"Hey Happy!" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy, I'm pretty sure I surpassed him already. I mean, I don't think he trains in his cell." Ash smirked. Erza went and gave Ash a smack on the head.

"Owww! What was that for?!" Ash shouted at Erza.

"Don't you remember what you said?" Erza gave him a death glare.

Ash shrieked. "Yeahh…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you get off my bed?" an annoyed blonde fussed.

Ash was happily sleeping on the girl's bed. After having to face Erza's punishment, the dragon slayer was tired and decided to raid Lucy's house.

"Nah, I like it here." The dragon slayer smirked.

"Why can't sleep on your OWN bed at your OWN house?"

"Because I like the scent on your bed. It reminds me of you."

Lucy's face deepened in red. "What… what do you mean?"

Ash got up on his back and peeked at the blonde with one eye.

"It means I like you. Jeez, are you that dense?"

Lucy began to shake nervously. "You do…?" Lucy asked shyly.

"Why else do you think I asked to go a mission with you every day? I thought it was obvious."

The blonde stood still, not knowing how to answer the male.

"So? What do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?" Ash got up from the bed and on to the floor.

"Uhmm…"

"I promise that I'll protect you with my life. I won't let anyone hurt you." Ash gripped onto Lucy's hands with his own.

"Do you doubt my skills?" Ash asked.

"Nono, it's just that no one ever confessed to me before. And I surely didn't expect it to be you…"

"So will you accept me?"

Lucy thought about it for another few moments. It's not like she hated the man, but she wasn't emotionally prepared after what happened to the first person she loved.

"Alright, I'll be your girlfriend." Lucy answered with a blush.

Ash then pulled the blonde into a gently hug and they stood like that for a few moments.

The next day at the guild, everyone congratulated the new couple. The members were all happy that Fairy Tail had a new couple, but there were a few that were disappointed.

"Lucy-san is dating Ash-san" Wendy mumbled sadly.

"Yeah…" Gray put his hands into a fist.

"I always thought that she loved Natsu…" Erza stated.

"I wonder what Natsu is doing right now…" Happy thought.

_Meanwhile_

"We've finally found you, Natsu Dragneel." A man smirked. Standing behind the man were two other mages, a male and female.

"And who might you be?" the man with pink haired asked.

"We are Synchron, the strongest dark guild in the world. My name is Seed." The man introduced himself. Seed has spiky dark blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a black coat with a t-shirt underneath. He was fairly muscular.

"My name is Linda." The girl introduced herself. Linda has long wavy blonde hair that reached her bottom and she has light red eyes. She wore a plain white tank top and a pink short skirt which showed off her curves.

"The name is Tyson." The third member said. Tyson has a blue buzz cut, except for his bangs which were spiked up. He was muscular, probably able to compete with Elfman. He wore an army shirt with short sleeves and army shorts.

"What are you trying to do?" Natsu asked them.

"We are going to destroy your guild."

"Destroy the guild you say…? The fire mage questioned.

"Yes, our master holds a grudge against Fiore. He wishes to take over this country and make everyone his slaves. And to do so, we must get rid of every threat that may interfere with us. Which means we must get rid of Fairy Tail." Seed explained.

"Well let me tell you this, I'm not part of Fairy Tail and I'm in no shape or form or have anything to do with it anymore." Natsu spoke.

"You say you're not part of the guild, the can you explain the mark on your shoulder?" Linda laughed.

Natsu was now speechless.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! WHY DO I STILL HAVE THE GUILD SIGN?!" Natsu freaked out. Natsu tried his hardest to rub the mark off, but the colors didn't even fade a bit. "AHHH! WHY IS IT NOT COMING OFF?!"

"Idiot!" Linda face palmed.

"I guess the rumors were true. You may be strong, but you're still an idiot." Seed laughed.

"What did you say…?"

"I said you're an idiot." Seed smirked.

Natsu clenched his right fist. "Say… that again…"

"You, Natsu Dragneel, are an id-." Before Seed could finish, a blazing fist struck the blonde's face. He was sent flying a few meters and fell to the ground.

"SEED!" Linda and Tyson shouted in shock. Tyson then proceeded to charge at Natsu. He ran with his elbow in front, hoping that he could knock the salamander back with brute force.

"STOPP!" Seed got up. Tyson stopped his attack.

"Seed?" Linda asked.

"It's not every day that I get to have fun like this. Running into the salamander, how lucky am I?" Seed smirked. "Come on salamander, show me what you've got!"

Natsu jumped in the air and swung his right arm back. "_Wing slash of the fire dragon!_" Natsu's arm blazed and a stream of fire hit Seed, knocking him back. Natsu then landed in front of the dark mage. "I'm not done yet_! Iron fist of the fire dragon_!" Natsu's fist upper cutted into Seed's stomach.

"Not bad… I actually felt some pain there. But now let me show you what I can do." Seed lifted his right arm up. "Let's see you get out of this. _Almighty Lift!_" The ground from underneath's Natsu began to shake. The crust of the Earth began to slowly crack and rocks started to float.

"So you use gravity magic." Natsu said. The ground cracked and all the rubble, including Natsu was sent flying upwards.

"I can't wait to see you get out of this." Seed smirked.

"Every magic has a weakness." Natsu began to analyze Seed's magic. His arm was still up in the air. He noticed that Seed hadn't moved his arm. "It seems like you can only use this spell if you don't move the arm you're casting it with. _Roar of the fire dragon!_" Natsu blew a stream of fire towards Seed. The man had to move or he would be knocked out. He quickly jumped back to where his comrades were and the magic was dispelled, dropping Natsu in the process.

"He stopped Seed's attack." Linda smirked.

"Seems like he's not all talk." Tyson said.

Seed was second in command, only next to the master. It was surprising for his two team mates too see that he is actually struggling to finish off the dragon slayer.

"Curse you…" Seed said. "You're the only one who has ever found my weakness."

In a flash, Natsu was in front of Seed again.

"That speed!" Linda said wide eyed. The fire mage delivered a hard punch to Seed's face and ended with a kick to the gut which caused him to move back a few meters.

"Arghhhh…" Seed was moaning. He put out one hand in front of him and aimed at Natsu. "_Gravity Accel!_" A force of gravity rushed at Natsu, knocking him back a bit, but he was still standing. The fire mage was struggling, but he kept strong and stayed on his feet.

"Impossible! No one ever withstands my gravity!" Seed shouted. He put more magic into his attack. Natsu was being knocked back even further now, but was still standing. The ground he was standing on was getting scraped a Natsu was being pushed back. Slowly, he was able to withstand the power of the force and started to move his legs and struggled to walk towards the gravity user.

"He's walking against my gravity?!" Seed shouted.

Natsu continued to walk against his gravity, each step getting easier. "Don't compare me to what I was before." And like that, Natsu is in front of the gravity mage. Seed was still using his magic, but it seems like it didn't even affect the fire mage. Natsu pulled his right arm back and was about to give the final blow.

"SEED!" Linda shouted as she rushed too his side along with Tyson.

Tyson jumped in the air and tried to slam Natsu with his fists, but luckily Natsu jumped out of the way. The pure force of the slam created a 15 meter crater.

"You're not escaping!" Linda shouted. The girl pulled out a whip and whipped it at Natsu. The wwapon had caught onto Natsu's left arm. She then closed her eyes and mumbled something.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked. Natsu looked around. Everything was dark.

"You're inside my illusion." A voice called.

Natsu looked behind him to see Linda standing there.

"I use magic that torture people. That's why I'm the best at making the enemy talk. I can also use lightning make magic. But right now you have been caught under my spell. I transferred my magic into your body and now I'm able to make you feel pain you've never felt before." The blonde girl laughed.

Natsu's left arm was then placed on a table that just appeared out of nowhere. Five knives were then summoned over his hand. Soon, the knives all jabbed into his hand, but no blood was spilling.

"Did you like that?" Linda laughed.

"… Is that all you've got?" Natsu smirked.

"How can this be? I'm torturing you right now, yet you're not flinching." Linda asked.

"Well you see this arm have no feelings. It's dead to me. Whatever you do, I don't feel any of it."

"WHAT?!" Linda shouted.

Natsu rushed towards her at fast speeds, but Linda released him from the illusion before she would get hit.

"I almost died in there…" Linda panted at her guildmates.

"I thought you guys were the best dark guild…" Natsu yawned.

"Are you underestimating us?" Seed smirked.

"Then show me your best."

"WE'LL SHOW YOU THE POWERS OF THE STRONGEST GUILD! LINDA, TYSON!"

"RIGHT!" The two shouted in unison.

Seed placed his hand in front of him. "_Universal Pull!_" Natsu began moving towards Seed on his own. His body was being pulled by gravity. This time the gravity was a lot stronger than when he was being pushed back.

"_Lightning-make: Spear!_" Linda created a spear of lightning in front of her. Seed then went behind it, which caused Natsu to change directions. The dragon slayer was being pulled towards the spear.

Natsu was trying to hold his position with his feet, but Tyson smashed the ground with brute strength, causing a mini earthquake which made Natsu lose balance.

"Crap! This is bad! If I get pierced by that, it's over!" Natsu thought. Natsu then quickly ignited his right hand on fire and wing slashed the ground, causing smoke and the debris to interfere with Seed's magic. This helped loosen the strength and Natsu was able to go away.

As the smoke fades, Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"Natsu Dragneel…" Seed said with his teeth clenched.

"He got away… He's the only one who ever got away from us..." Linda said shocked.

"He's lucky that my fire magic wouldn't work on him…" Tyson mumbled.

Seed punched the tree beside him. "Today, we lost to the dragon slayer. Next time we'll get him for sure. Now let's go pay a visit to Fairy Tail…" Seed smirked. The mages then took off into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'll be answering some questions here.**

**Q: Is this still a harem?**

**A: Right now I'm just thinking of Natsu x Lucy. I don't mind making a harem thought so if you want, just leave a review and I'll see what I can do. **

**Q: Why is Ash so cocky?**

**A: Doesn't matter, he'll be gone later… huehuehue**

**If you guys got any more questions, PM me or leave a review and I'll try to answer them! Now enough with my talking, on with the story…**

"How much cake can you possibly eat?!" Gray asked wide eyed, staring at the scarlet haired mage who was holding 10 boxes of desserts in each hand.

"This is nothing Gray. Too bad you can't come into Fairy Hills to see my kitchen…" Erza smiled.

Gray thought to himself for a second. "Yeah, I don't want to know…"

Suddenly, a sonic boom was heard all over town. The loud sound caused chaos and panic to the people who were on the streets. Everyone began to run like the town was under attacked.

"What was that?!" Erza asked.

"I don't know…" Gray replied

"I sense a disturbance."

"Yeah, me too."

"Come on, we have to go back to the guild and speak with master." Erza said. Both of the mages went sprinting back to the guild.

"Master, Gray and I sensed a disturbance in the town." Erza said.

"Yeah, I know. Seems like something interesting is about to happen…" Makarov said as he looked out his window.

"Shouldn't we be concerned?" Gray asked.

"No, what I'm feeling is positive energy." Makarov said.

"Well if there is nothing to worry about, we'll be heading downstairs." Erza smiled and took off with Gray.

"Well Erza, what did the master say?" Ash asked.

"He said we don't have to worry about it." Erza replied.

"But what could have caused this?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. We just have to trust the master."

Suddenly the doors of the guild opened. Everyone turned around to see who it was. Standing there was a person with a robe on. The hood was covering her head so no one knew who she was.

"Who are you?!" Erza re-equipped into her Heaven's wheel armor, prepared for battle.

The hooded person slowly lifted the hood and took the robe off. Under that robe was a familiar blonde.

"LUCY?!" the whole guild shouted.

"What…" was all Lucy could say.

"It's so great to see you guys again." The so called Lucy said.

"How can there be two Lucy-sans?!" Christy yelled.

"We're not in Edolas and the other Lucy that came from the future already went back to her time." Happy said.

"Don't tell me…" Erza started.

"I came from the future…" The future blonde mumbled.

"The future?!" Ash questioned.

"Why me again…?" The present Lucy mumbled

"Why did you come back to the past?" Erza asked.

"Terrible things are going to happen. I'm here to prevent it." The future blonde said.

"Terrible things?" Master asked as he came down the stairs.

"Master! It's so great to see you again!" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean by see you again?" Erza said.

"Well, the future is in grave danger." Lucy spoke.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"There is this dark guild lurking around and I think they're called Synchron. In about six months, they will revive one of Zeref's strongest demons, Zork." Future Lucy replied.

"Sounds like fun!" Ash shouted as he slam his right fist on his left palm.

"Ash, you don't understand…" Future Lucy mumbled.

"Wait… what happened to us?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah what happened to me? Did I defeat that demon?!" Ash laughed.

"No… almost all of you guys have…" Lucy's tears began to fall and the room went silent.

"I see…" Erza broke the silence. Ash's grin disappeared.

"Then how are you, I mean how am I alive?" Lucy asked her future self.

"Natsu…" Future Lucy mumbled.

"Natsu?" Erza questioned.

Future Lucy nodded. "Yes, it was thanks to Natsu that I was able to make it here alive." Lucy explained as she remembered what Natsu did for her.

"Isn't Natsu in prison?" Lucy asked her future self.

"He was released three years ago." Future Lucy said.

"Natsu-san was released three years ago?!" Christy asked shocked.

"Why did he get released? I thought he broke into the mayor's house." Levy said.

"Natsu didn't do any of that." The future blonde mumbled.

"HE DIDN'T?!" The whole guild shouted in unison.

"No he didn't…" Makarov said from behind. Everyone turned their attention to the old man.

"Master, you know of this?" Erza asked.

Makarov nodded his head. "The time when the crime happened; Natsu and I… umm were talking…" Makarov smiled with a blush.

"Then why didn't you say anything, Master?!" Erza shouted.

"Because Natsu didn't want me to." Makarov stated.

"Why would he do that?" Gray asked.

"It seems like he was disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Erza questioned.

"This is why you guys should have believed in him!" Christy shouted. Everyone in the guild had theirs heads down, knowing the mistake they had made.

"Well did they catch the thief?" Gray asked.

"Idiot, of course they caught the thief. It they didn't, how would salamander get released?" Gajeel sighed.

"SHUT UP!" Gray yelled.

"Well who was the thief?" Erza asked.

"It was a mage using transformation magic. He transformed into Natsu and imitated him. He was a member of Raven Tail. Master Ivan wanted Lumen Histoire and he was going to use Natsu to help him bribe master, but his plan backfired and Natsu ended up sending him and his elite troop to jail." Future Lucy said.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered. A tear rolled down her face.

"Don't cry Lucy…" Ash comforted her.

The entire guild was sobbing now.

"So Lucy, how did Natsu help you?" Erza asked future Lucy.

Her eyes began to water. "Everybody was defeated, only Ultear and I were still able to move. The demon was charging up his final attack to finish us off. When Zork fired, I thought I was done for. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact. When I opened my eyes, I see Natsu, standing there." Future Lucy wiped her tears. "He blocked the attack with his hand and told us to get out of here. Ultear and I began to run away as fast as possible, and the last time I saw Natsu was him struggling to fight a man with blue hair while the demon went on a rampage. That was hours ago, I'm not sure what had happened now, but I don't think it's good." Erza went and comforted her. "He came to save us even though we didn't deserve his pity." The blonde sobbed.

"Even though we abandoned him, he still came back for us in the end…" Wendy sobbed.

Tears also came out of Erza's eyes. She was sad that Natsu was not here with them right now, but she was sort of happy. Happy that Natsu didn't abandon them, and she was content that she was one of the few who believed him.

"Wait Lucy, how did you manage to travel through time?" Gray asked.

Future Lucy wiped her tears away. "After Natsu had saved us, Ultear used all her magic to send me back in time, to fix the future." Future Lucy explained. "Oh yeah, she also gave me this." Future Lucy held up an orb in her hands.

"What's that?" Master Makarov asked.

"Ultear said that this is the reversal orb. It could reverse time on living things." Future Lucy explained.

"Then why can't she reverse the time so that everyone was alive again?" Erza asked.

"She said it only works on small objects." Future Lucy clarified.

"The why do we need it?" Gray asked.

"For Natsu." Future Lucy said.

"Natsu? What happened to Natsu?!" Lucy started to raise her voice.

"Apparently in prison, he was always attacked by members of dark guilds for being in a legal guild. The wounds he got were brutal and now he can't move his left arm. Ultear told me to use it on Natsu's arm so he could fight with his true potential." Future Lucy said with her head down.

Christy walked up to the future girl and grabbed her hand. "Where is Natsu-san now?" Christy asked.

"He should be in Magnolia forest. The place where he saved us from Raven Tail." Future Lucy whispered the last part. The guild still didn't know that they encountered Raven Tail.

"So it was him who saved us!" Christy smiled, jumping up and down.

"He was this close to us this whole time?" Erza raised a brow.

"So how do we prevent the resurrection of the demon?" Ash asked.

"Well we must stop Synchron before they complete the revival." Future Lucy replied.

"And how do we do that?"

"We must find Natsu."

"Why him?"

"He should be able to defeat them, with our help of course."

"I can take them myself!" Ash put his clenched fist on his chest.

"Don't underestimate them Ash…" Future Lucy said.

"Alright, we're going to form a team to find Natsu. Ash, both Lucy's, Gray, Wendy, Christy and I will go look for him." Erza said.

"Right! I must help Natsu-san!" Wendy said excited.

"I can't believe I'll actually be able to meet Natsu-san" Christy cheered.

Lucy didn't say anything. "_I'll make it up to you Natsu…_" the blonde thought in her head.

"Come on then! We have no time to waste!" Ash shouted and the team ran off.

Today is no ordinary day. Today is the day that Fairy Tail reunites with Natsu. The team that would be searching for the pink haired boy is wandering around the forest of Magnolia to see they could find him.

"I don't see any signs of anyone ever being here…" Gray said while he looked behind bushes.

"Yeah I can't even smell a scent." Wendy said as she sniffed in the air.

"This is so pointless… I can take on those guys myself." Ash huffed.

"No you can't." Christy sighed in annoyance. She was clearly annoyed of Ash for overestimating himself.

"SHUT UP! I'M THE STRONGEST!" Ash shouted. Erza then gave him a quick blow in the gut with her fist. Slowly, the earth dragon slayer went from being loud to unnoticeably quiet.

"What was that for?" Lucy asked as she held her new boyfriend from falling to the ground. She then pushed Ash to Gray.

"HEY!" Gray shouted as he caught onto the dragon slayer.

"He was annoying me." Erza said with tick marks on her forehead. "Come on, we have to keep on moving." Erza commanded. Christy stuck her tongue out at the now unconscious dragon slayer as she followed Erza's orders.

"Well Lucy, where should he be?" Erza asked the blonde falling behind her.

"His house should be near the place where we encountered the dark mages." Future Lucy whispered to Erza.

"Stop whispering!" Gray shouted. "I want to know to!"

Erza gave Gray a death glare. "You really want to know?" Erza said with a death aura surrounding around her. Gray had to think twice if he was an ice mage because he could have sworn he felt a chill run down his spine. "Umm… no thanks." Gray faked a smile. He didn't want to mess with Erza at a time like this.

"Guys, I smell something!" Wendy shouted as she continued to sniff the air. "I can smell Natsu-san's scent!"

"Where is it coming from Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Towards the north part of the forest!" Wendy replied.

"Come on then, let's go!" Erza commanded and they all went running north.

"The scent is getting closer!" Wendy cheered. She was excited to see Natsu again, but so were the rest of them.

"I can't believe I'll get to meet Natsu-san!" Christy cheered.

"I'm so tired…!" Gray started to drift further behind the group. Well of course he's tired. He's carrying Ash for god's sake.

The group continued to travel deeper into the forest as Wendy lead the way with her sense of smell.

"There! He's there!" Wendy pointed. Wendy was pointing at the shadow of a man that was standing behind trees. There were also two more shadows with the one that smelled like Natsu.

The group quickly hurried to approach the man. "NATSU!" Erza shouted as she catches her breath. The man slowly turned around and peeped from behind the trees.

"Hmmph, Fairy Tail. Why am I so lucky today?" The man smirked.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"He's a member of Synchron! His name is Seed!" Future Lucy shouted.

"Seed?" Erza asked. Future Lucy nodded.

"A common stranger knows my name? How nice." Seed smirked.

"Why are you reviving Zeref's demon?" Erza asked.

"We have no means to tell you." Linda smirked.

"_Claw of the earth dragon!_" Ash shouted as he charged towards Seed.

Before Ash reached the man, he was blown back by a force. "_Gravity Accel!_" Seed shouted. A force pushed Ash backwards.

"ASH!" Lucy yelled.

"Ash, I told you not to underestimate him!" Future Lucy face palmed.

"Don't worry I got this. _Roar of the earth dragon!_" Ash blasted a stream of rock and dirt from his mouth.

"Haven't you learned? Attacks don't work against me. _Gravity Accel!_" Seed sent another blast of gravity from his hand, but this time stronger which caused all the others to feel the force.

Everyone was pushed back a bit except for Erza who ex-equipped into her Adamantine armor and shielded herself.

"I'm impressed. You do deserve the title as Titania. You're the second person to ever withstand my gravity." Seed applauded.

"Oh, second? Who was the first?" Erza asked as she ex-equipped into her lightning empress armor and shot a blast of lightning from her spear. Seed easily nullified that with his gravity.

"Another person from your guild."

"I WON'T LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU! _SHOCKWAVE OF THE EARTH DRAGON!" _Ash ran in front of his team and planted both hands on the ground, sending shockwaves which caused the ground to shake.

"Didn't I tell you? Your attacks are useless!" Seed tried to stop the shaking with his gravity but it failed.

"What?! I can't cancel your magic?!" Seed questioned. He was knocked down to the ground by the mini quake.

"You can't control the ground! You can't beat me! I'm the master at using the ground!" Ash grinned. "_Smash of the earth dragon!_" Ash punched the ground with his right hand and the ground started to rise and knocked Seed back, tumbling a few trees as he smashed through them.

"See! I can handle this!" Ash grinned.

"It's not over yet. Be on guard!" Erza commanded.

Seed was enraged as he stood back up from the impact. He was still panting from the attack that had hit him.

"You… you're just like that salamander. That grin of yours, it makes me sick." Seed put on a serious look.

"Salamander?!" Gray shouted.

"Yes. The mighty salamander of Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel." Seed replied.

"You fought with Natsu?!" Erza asked.

"We would have beaten him if he didn't escape." Tyson shouted.

"If I see him again, I'll destroy him for making a fool of me." Seed clenched his fists.

"No wonder he has Natsu-san's scent. Since Natsu-san fought with him, his scent rubbed on him." Wendy said.

"Wait. Did Natsu fight all three of you at once?" Erza asked the trio.

"That's why it's such a shame!" Seed shouted.

'How strong have you become, Natsu?' Erza thought to herself.

"Too make up for today's loss, I'm going to defeat you all here, right now!" Seed shouted.

"Let's see you try! You couldn't even beat one person!" Ash cracked his knuckles.

"Don't take me lightly junior. I'll show you power that I haven't used on salamander." Seed laughed manically. Appeared before him was a bow and a glowing arrow. He grabbed it and pulled on the string of the bow. He then pointed it up at the sky.

"You can use ex-equip?" Erza asked.

"You can thank salamander. He was the one who gave you such an unfortunate defeat." Seed laughed.

"Don't tell me you're using…" Linda said.

"YOU WANT US TO GET CAUGHT IN IT TOO?!" Tyson shouted. Tyson grabbed Linda and ran as fast as possible, away from what was about to happen.

"_Gravity destroyer!_" Seed fired the arrow up into the sky. It was travelling so fast that it was gone in a mere second. Nothing happened for the first few seconds, but moments later invisible forces were being shot down from the sky. The force of the blasts were so strong that it blew craters the size of small houses from just one impact.

"_Ice-make: shield!_" Gray made a shield of ice but was shattered from one blast.

"These blasts are too strong…" Gray panted.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Erza shouted at her team. Everyone tried to run from Seed's magic but there was no place to run. Almost the entire forest was wiped out and the blasts were still coming.

"Everyone come near me. I have a plan!" Ash shouted. The group followed Ash's orders as if it was their only hope of survival.

Ash began to dig the ground with his hands. And like that, Ash dug a hole in the ground, deep enough to not get hit by the invisible blasts. Erza shielded debris with her adamantine armor.

As the spell finally finished wreaking havoc, Seed was still standing in the center, laughing. As the remaining smoke vanished, Seed noticed that the members of Fairy Tail were gone.

"HAHAHA! Today is the day that I have beaten Fairy Tail's best wizards! No one can stop me now!" Seed laughed. What he didn't know was that they were underground.

"The spell is finished, let's go beat him to a pulp!" Ash shouted. As he was beginning to climb out of the hole, Lucy hugged on to him.

"No Ash. Please. We can't beat him." Lucy sobbed.

"But!" Ash shouted.

"Lucy's right Ash, we can't beat him like this." Erza looked around. Everyone was injured.

"We'll have to stick with our plan, and look for Natsu. I know the future." Future Lucy suggested.

Ash was about to say something, but stopped. He looked at Future Lucy and back to current Lucy. "Fine…" Ash huffed. He didn't want Lucy to get hurt anymore and he swore that he'll beat them later.

They waited a few minutes until the group of dark mages had fled.

"Come on out, they're gone." Future Lucy said as she peeked out from the hole.

"They better be or I'll give them a beating they'll never forget!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah yeah." Gray sighed. "Were even lucky that we made out of that in one piece."

"Thanks to me!" Ash grinned.

"Thanks to you, the half the forest is trashed. You had to go provoking the enemy…" Christy yelled at him.

"The forest, it's completely destroyed. The council won't be happy with this…" Erza sighed.

"That seed guy was strong." Wendy said worried.

"Not really…" Ash grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You say that even if you get beaten to a pulp." Lucy laughed. Ash moved beside Lucy and rubbed his head. "And I love you too!"

"This is no time to make love. We must find Natsu right away!" Erza commanded.

"WE WEREN'T MAKING LOVE!" the couple said in unison.

"Just let them be Erza. Things will surely change." Future Lucy smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Let's just say that your relationship with me will change if my predictions are correct." Future Lucy said.

"What do you mean change?" Lucy asked her older self.

"You will slowly realize it." Future Lucy smiled. She then turned to Ash. "It may be a little disappointing, but I'm sure you'll get over it."

"Okay…" Ash didn't really understand what future Lucy was talking about.

One by one, everyone got out of the hole in the ground and began their journey once again. They have made it further into the forest, where it wasn't destroyed.

"He should be near here." Future Lucy pointed towards the river that was about 5 miles away. It was barely visible.

"That looks pretty far…" Ash gulped.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO!" Christy cheered as she ran ahead of everyone.

"You heard the girl, let's go." Gray smiled.

The group continued to travel. Getting closer and close, Wendy finally picked up something with her nose.

"Guys, I can smell his scent! It's Natsu-san!" Wendy shouted.

"Where is he Wendy?!" Erza asked.

"Near the river! Future Lucy-san was right!" Wendy replied.

The team sprinted as fast as they could, in hopes of finding the salamander as fast as possible. As they approach closer, they can see a house in the distance.

"Is that Natsu's house?" Erza asked.

"I think so…" the future blonde replied.

Wendy sniffed the air again. "Oh! He's behind that tree in front of the river!" Wendy shouted excited.

They all walked up to the tree. They were only about ten meters away from meeting the dragon slayer.

"The moment of truth…" Gray said.

"I can hardly wait!" Christy whispered.

'Why am I so nervous to see him again?' Lucy thought to herself.

Future Lucy decided to stay a mile away from them. She didn't want Natsu to see her, well at least not yet.

Erza was the first one to head out, followed by the others.

Even though they should be mentally prepared to see the salamander again, they were still shocked to see a figure, lying on a hammock tied between two trees. Even though he was facing the river, it was easy to tell that he was their beloved Natsu. His pink hair is one of a kind.

Lucy just stared at him, emotionless. Her heart was beating fast as he looked at him. Ash was by her side. Christy was all excited to meet her favourite dragon slayer.

Erza was the first one to step up.

"Natsu." Erza said. No one replied.

"Natsu!" Erza repeated, this time louder.

"Erza?" A familiar voice asked. He peeped up behind him.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted. Tears were beginning to fall from both of her eyes. The scarlet mage ran up to him as the pink haired boy got down from his hammock.

Erza swung her arms open, indicating for the salamander to give her a hug. Natsu shook his head. Erza nodded. Natsu shook his head again. Erza sighed and then smiled. She ex-equipped into her white blouse. Natsu then smiled and gave the redhead what she wanted, a warm hug. Erza also returned the hug as she tears up from happiness.

"Idiot! Where have you been?!" Erza cried.

"I'm sorry Erza…" Natsu mumbled. The two broke apart from their hug

"Oi, Natsu!" Gray smirked as he went up to him.

"Hey Gray." Natsu grinned. Lucy was happy to see Natsu's grin again. She thought she would never be able to see it again.

"NATSU-SAN!" Wendy smiled from behind the other two.

The fire mage was about to say something to the sky dragon slayer but was interfered by a brunette that ran in front of him.

"Are you Natsu-san?" Christy asked. Natsu raised a brow and nodded.

"OH MY! I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOU!" Christy shouted. She grabbed the left hand of Natsu and shook it.

Natsu's smiled faded and looked pissed. "Don't touch me!" Natsu said angrily. Christy was surprised and let go of his hand. She didn't expect Natsu to get angry.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Erza asked. Natsu didn't say anything.

Lucy walked up to Natsu and told Christy to step back. They finally meet again. Face to face. Lucy stared into his eyes as he glared at her.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy spoke.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu asked.

"I came to see you…" Lucy replied.

"Why would you want to do that?!" Natsu shouted.

"Because I'm your friend!" Lucy said.

There was a silence before Natsu spoke again. "My friend…?! MY FRIEND?! YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME AND YOU NEVER EVEN VISITED ME ONCE WHEN I WAS IN JAIL! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE BEEN THROUGH THESE PAST FEW YEARS! AND YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF MY FRIEND?!" Natsu shouted. Rage filled his eyes as he shouted at the blonde.

Tears formed in Lucy's eyes. "Listen, I didn't –"

"Don't talk about it. I never want to see you again." Natsu mumbled with his bangs covering his eyes. He jumped back on to his hammock and faced his back against them.

Lucy closed her eyes as her tears rolled down her pinkish cheek. Ash moved beside her and gave her back a pat.

"It's okay Lucy…" Ash whispered to her. "I'll take care of this. You can count on me." Ash then grinned.

Christy, Erza, Wendy and Gray went to comfort her. Ash couldn't stand to see Lucy cry. He told himself that whoever made Lucy cried, he will have to beat them until they can hardly move, and right now was the time.

Ash walked up to Natsu, with his face facing the salamander's back.

"HEY YOU!" Ash shouted. There was no answer.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Ash shouted again. Still no answer.

"YOU MADE LUCY CRY! AND FOR THAT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BEAT YOU!" Ash shouted.

"I don't really care." Natsu mumbled.

"FIGHT ME! NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Ash yelled.

"I don't even know who you are…" Natsu said.

"I'M ASH! THE EARTH DRAGON SLAYER! THE NUMBER ONE MAGE IN FAIRY TAIL! AND I'LL PROVE THAT BY BEATING YOU IN BATTLE!" Ash shouted as he clenched his fist high into the air.

"I'm not interested." Natsu said.

"ARE YOU A CHICKEN?! I THOUGHT YOU ARE THE MIGHTY SALAMANDER OF FAIRY TAIL!" Ash shouted.

"Was… Not anymore." Natsu said as he got up from his hammock to look at the guy talking to him.

"So are you going to accept my challenge?" Ash smirked.

"Sure. You look like someone that could give a good fight." Natsu said.

"Alright then. It's settled. If I beat you, you must leave Fiore. Never to return." Ash said seriously.

"And what if I win?" Natsu asked.

Ash didn't know what to say. He didn't expect to get this far.

"I'll… I'll give Lucy back to you…" Ash said.

Everyone looked at him with awe.

"Ash!" They all shouted, Lucy still crying.

"I'm not someone's toy that you could just give away…" Lucy sobbed.

"Oh… sounds interesting. Let's do it." Natsu smirked.

The two dragon slayers moved to the emptier area with fewer trees for their battle field.

"I have waited a long time for this." Ash smirked.

"Well let's see what you got." Natsu said emotionless.

Ash quickly bolted up to Natsu and pulled back his arm.

"_Claw of the earth dragon!_" Ash jabbed his hand into Natsu's stomach, which made the fire mage flinch.

"I'm not done yet!" Ash quickly elbowed Natsu in the chin and sent him flying into the sky.

"When did Ash get so strong?" Erza asked.

"He's probably just excited." Christy said as she watched in amazement.

"_Roar of the earth dragon!_" The breath attack hit the airborne Natsu which caused an explosion in the air.

Natsu dropped to the ground, but managed to get back up.

"How did you like that?" Ash smirked.

Natsu, even faster than Ash was, blitzed in front of him.

"How?!" was all Ash could say before Natsu called his attack.

"_Wing slash of the fire dragon!_" Natsu blazed his right arm and swung it at Ash's face, which caused him to fly. Ash crashed into the trees, and was almost knocked out.

"That speed…" Gray commented.

"Seems like Natsu also improved." Erza smiled.

"Amazing…" Christy said with her mouth wide opened.

Lucy was just staring at the both of them.

Ash slowly rose to his feet. "I knew you're strong. That's why I train so hard. To defeat you. I'll show you the power that can even beat sting and rogue." Ash said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Sting and Rogue? You mean the two I beat at the games five years ago?" Natsu smirked.

"They have gotten a lot stronger since then. And I'll show you my maximum power."

Ash closed his eyes. He didn't move a finger. He concentrated all his magic into his mind. His magic power is increasing dramatically. Scales were beginning to develop on his face as a bright brown aura surrounded him.

"Is he going…?" Lucy said worried.

"Behold, the power of dragon force." Ash smirked.

"Dragon force?" Natsu questioned.

"Don't underestimate me." Ash said. "My power has increased greatly."

"I can tell…" Natsu said.

Ash charged at Natsu and hit him hard in the face with his new strength. He was smashed into the trees. The force of the punch was so strong that the ground even shook from the impact.

"What incredible strength." Erza said.

"Ash is serious…" Gray sighed.

By the time Natsu had snapped out from Ash's last attack, Ash was already in front of him again. The brown haired boy sent a kick into the fire mage's stomach, which knocked him back, causing the trees behind him to fall.

"_Roar of the fire dragon!_" Natsu used his breath attack as he was down from Ash's kick. Surprised by his attack, Ash leapt back from him to avoid the attack.

"I'll end this now." Ash said. "Seems like you have underestimated my strength."

Natsu was breathing hard from his attack. He was at a disadvantage with only one arm.

"_Dragon slayer secret art!_"

"He's going for it." Gray said.

"Come on Natsu-san you can beat him!" Christy yelled.

Lucy was silent.

"_Lith Burst: Giga crusher!" _A magic circle formed below Ash and a steam of purple and orange magic spiralled around him vertically. He crouched down and sprang from his feet and pointed his hand at Natsu. Then his entire body began to rotate rapidly in a circular motion. The magic coming from Ash was strong enough to crack the earth just form its aura.

Natsu just stood there as he watched Ash fly towards him with his magical fist of destruction.

"NATSU MOVE!" Erza shouted.

"NATSUUUUUU!" Lucy screamed. She didn't want to see Natsu get hurt. She knew exactly how deadly that attack was. It was strong enough to knock Gildarts to the floor.

Ash was right in front of Natsu now and Lucy closed her eyes, as she didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

A loud sound caused the blonde to open her eyes again. She looked around to see her friends with their mouths open.

Natsu had caught Ash's hand with his bare hand. The wind from the impact blew her blonde hair back.

Ash was panting from the amount of magic he had used. He pulled back from the fire dragon slayer, sweating.

"How can this be…? I can beat Sting and Rogue with this power…" Ash said as he looked at his two hands, shaking.

"Ash lost…" Christy said.

Erza shook her head, disappointed.

Lucy's tears flowed down her face as she watched Ash's defeat.

"I didn't underestimate you. You overestimated yourself." Natsu said.

Ash fell to his knees. Tears flowing from his eyes and hitting the ground.

"I lose… I'll keep my promise…" Ash sobbed.

Natsu walked in front of the kneeling Ash.

"And you call yourself number one? You're far from being number one." Ash didn't say anything to retaliate.

"Keep the blonde, I have no use for her." Natsu said and walked back to his hammock.

Lucy and the others ran up to Ash to help him up.

"Ash, are you okay?" Erza asked as she pulled the boy up.

"I'll heal you Ash-san." Wendy put her hands over the dragon slayer's chest.

"Damn that flame brain. He's on a totally different level then all of us." Gray said furiously.

"Sorry… Lucy…" Ash mumbled.

There was a moment of silence, before Lucy's hand made contact with Ash's face.

Everyone was shocked at the blonde's sudden action.

"Don't ever… I mean ever make a bet involving me again." Lucy said. The blonde was furious.

**A/N: Ash lost. All's good. **


	6. Chapter 6

"I'M SORRY LUCY! ARGHHHHHHHHH! NOT THERE!" Ash yelled while being attacked by a furious blonde. Lucy was pulling on the boy's hair as punishment for making a bet that involved her. She was a force to be reckoned

"Is it really the time for this?" Erza stood beside the two.

"Sorry Erza!" Lucy and Ash said in unison.

"We have to go back to the flame-head." Gray suggested.

"Natsu-san is so cool!" Christy squealed with sparkles in her eyes.

"Natsu-san got so much stronger in these few years. Even Ash-san couldn't beat him." Wendy said.

"I can see how he was able to fend off against three mages on his own. His level of magic is on an entirely different level then during the grand magic games." Erza said with a smile.

"Ash, I thought you said you can beat him." Christy said with a smirk.

"I could have beaten him!" Ash shouted.

"Stop being so full of yourself. You were the one who surrendered. I don't even know why I'm in love with an idiot!" Lucy smacked Ash on the head.

Ash had no words to retaliate. He back downed and stayed quiet.

"We still have to tell flame-head about the future." Gray stated.

"Yeah, and I think future Lucy-san is getting bored." Wendy said.

"Why can't she just talk to Natsu herself?" Gray asked and looked at Lucy.

"Don't look at me. I don't know…" Lucy's bangs covered her face.

"Very well then, let's go talk with Natsu." Erza said.

They went back to where the house they saw before was. In the distance was Natsu at where he was first found, beside the lake on his hammock.

"Come on let's –"before Erza was able to finish her sentence, an old couple greeted them from outside the porch of the house.

"Hello." The lady smiled.

"Hello." Erza replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" The older man asked.

"We're here to talk with our friend. He happens to be over there." Erza pointed at the pink haired boy.

"Oh you're a friend of Natsu's?" The old lady asked, surprised.

"Yes we are." Erza answered.

"Please come into the house and we can chat." The older man waved them to come in.

"But we have to speak with Natsu." Erza said.

"We can talk about him when we're inside." The older man smiled.

Erza didn't know what this was about, but agreed to accept their kind offer. Like the soldiers they are, the rest of them followed Erza's commands.

The inside of the house was actually quite nice for something that is in the middle of nowhere. The walls were painted yellow and the furniture was made of all real wood from the forest.

The mages sat on the wooden couches and the old couple served them some tea and cakes.

"Do you have strawberry cake?" Erza asked with a small blush.

"I'll get it for you right away." The lady smiled and went into the kitchen to get some. She came back out with a dozen slices of strawberry cake and placed it in front of Erza. The scarlet haired mage looked at the cakes with stars in her eyes but kept calm because she didn't want to lose her cool. The mages happily had their share, and by share, it means a quarter of a cake each as Erza quickly gobbled them all down.

"So about Natsu." The old man sighed at the mages.

"Do you guys know him?" Lucy asked.

"Yes we do. We met him three years ago." The man replied.

"Three years ago? So on the day he was released from prison?" Erza asked.

"I guess you can say that." The lady replied.

"Was he always like this?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean by like this?" The lady asked.

"Is he always this sad?" Lucy asked. She couldn't help but feel terrible. It's probably due to the fact that she was used to seeing the boy always smiling and moving around.

"No, he wasn't always like this." The old man said.

"Really?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he used to help us do farming every day. He brought smiles to all our faces. But it all ended a year ago." The old lady frowned.

"A year ago. What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Seems like we'll have to tell you a story." The old man said.

"Ouuu, I like stories!" Christy cheered. The brunette seemed extra excited since it was about her favourite dragon slayer.

"So it all began…"

_Flashback_

"_These herbs should be great." A girl with long blue hair cheered. Said girl was wearing a long white dress with a green symbol on the torso. Her hair was bluish greenish and her eyes were dark blue. Her hair reached to her waist. _

_The girl was gathering herbs for her grandma and grandpa who lived in the forests. The herbs were up on a mountain and it took her a few hours to retrieve them. After she had retrieved the herbs, she made her way back into the forest._

_On the way back to her house, she saw a figure lying on a tree, breathing heavily. She moved closer towards the person to see who it was. It was a sleeping boy with pink hair. He seemed to be injured. His vest and pants were torn a bit and he was clutching his left arm. _

"_Hello." The girl spoke._

_The boy with pink hair opened his eyes._

"_Who… who are you…?" The boy mumbled softly. He was injured and didn't have much energy to speak._

"_My name is Jen." The girl pulled out her hand. She noticed that the boy was hurt and she quickly pulled back._

"_The name's Natsu." the boy mumbled again._

"_You're hurt, let me help you out." Jen asked._

"_I'm fine." Natsu said._

"_Don't be stubborn now. I'll take you back to my place and I'll try my best to do something about your arm." The girl smiled._

_Natsu slowly got up from his position. "I told you I'm fine…" Natsu began to move but almost all his energy was gone and as he was about to fall to the ground, Jen supported him._

"_Here let me help you." Jen said._

"_I don't need your help. Leave me alone!" Natsu flung her arm off of him and began to walk away. Jen easily caught up to him._

"_Where will you be going?" Jen asked worried._

"_Anywhere away from people." Natsu said._

"_Are you a mage?" Jen asked. The pink haired boy nodded his head._

"_What kind?" The blunette asked._

"_Fire dragon slayer. Now will you leave me alone?" Natsu mumbled._

"_Fire dragon slaying? Now that I think about it. Aren't you Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail?! You're Natsu-kun!" Jen shouted surprised._

"_No I'm not." Natsu mumbled with his bangs covering his eyes._

"_Weren't you placed under arrest for theft?" Jen asked. Natsu didn't say anything. "Did you break out of prison?!" Jen asked. _

_Natsu stopped walking and stared Jen in the eyes. "Do you really believe that I would do such a thing?" Matsu asked._

_Jen shook her head. "I heard many stories about you. I don't believe you did such a thing!"_

"_Good. Now leave me alone." Natsu said and began to walk again._

"_Where are you going? Fairy Tail is in the opposite direction." Jen said as she also began to move._

"_I'm not going to Fairy Tail." Natsu said._

"_Why not?" Jen asked._

"_They already made me waste two years of my life. I don't think they would want me back. And even if they did, I wouldn't go back." Natsu said._

"_Well then, if you have no place to go, you can come with me. I live with my grandparents. We'll take care of you." Jen smiled._

"_Well…" Natsu began._

"_Well what are you waiting for?! Come on!" Jen dragged Natsu by the arm but forgot he was injured. "I'm sorry!" Jen apologized. "It's okay, just don't do it again." Natsu winced. "How did you even get into this mess anyways?" Jen asked. "I was getting ganged on by members of dark guilds in jail. They beat me because I was from a legal guild. Even if I could beat one or two, there were just too many of them. I was lucky that only an arm was broken. At least now they have proved me innocent and freed me." Natsu smiled. It was the first time he smiled in two years. "Well who broke into the mayor's house?" Jen asked. "A member of Raven Tail who was using transformation magic. Master Ivan wanted Lumen Histoire and used me as a bait." Natsu explained. _

_As they continue to chat, they have slowly made it to her home. There were vegetables growing in the backyard and the air smelled fresh from the river down ahead. The two went in the house and Jen placed the herbs on the table._

"_I'm home! And I've brought a guest!" Jen shouted._

"_Hi dear, you brought the herbs!" The lady smiled. "You also brought a guest!"_

_A man came from behind the lady. "Oh my, what happened to you young man?" _

_Jen explained the story to her grandparents. She told them about how she was on the mountain picking the herbs and how she found Natsu. She told them what Natsu had told her. How he was in jail and how he got injured. _

_The two elders tried to heal Natsu's arm, but it was no use. His arm has been fractured for too long and couldn't be healed._

"_We're sorry." The man said._

"_It's okay. I've already got used to using one arm. Natsu forced a smile. Knowing that his arm couldn't be fixed definitely hurt him a little._

_Two years have gone by and Natsu was still living with Jen and her grandparents. Every day Natsu would wake up early in the morning to help farm and late in the afternoon he would train his magic. Jen would watch as he trained. She was excited to see Natsu, the mighty salamander of Fairy Tail train. Natsu would sleep out in the open as he was used to sleeping outdoors. He got a hammock and tied it between two trees and made that his bed. _

_One day, it was like a regular day. Natsu was training and Jen was watching him. But they were suddenly under attack by a group of mages who were trying to break in the house. There were five of them. Each surrounded Natsu and Jen. _

"_Stay behind me." Natsu said as he covered Jen._

_The group of mages began to attack but was blown back by Natsu. They continued to fight for another few moments until one of the fallen mages got up and went to grab a spear by the house. Natsu was fending off the others as Jen watched from a far. She noticed that the one mage who had the spear began charging towards Natsu._

_The mage charged in and aimed at Natsu. Natsu quickly turned around to see the spear coming. He had no time to react but suddenly Jen jumped in the way. She was pierced in the stomach by the weapon. The mage pulled the spear out as he was quivering in fear. He didn't want to pierce the girl. The blunette fell to the floor and a pool of blood was formed. Enraged, Natsu punched the mage and sent him flying towards his group of friends. Natsu sent them a glare that was on par with Erza's and the group of mages fled hastily. _

_Natsu quickly bolted to Jen's side and held her hands as she was lying down on the ground._

"_You're going to be okay." Natsu forced a smile. His tears were rolling down the side of his face._

"_Don't cry Natsu-kun. I don't want you to be hurt." Jen said softly._

_Natsu's tears were dripping on to the girl's blood stained white dress._

"_Take care of my grandma and grandpa for me." Jen spoke._

"_No, that is you're responsibility. So you can't leave! You can have to take care of them!" Natsu shouted with tears rolling down his face._

"_Please don't leave… leave my side…" Jen spoke. Natsu gripped on to her hand's harder._

"_I promise I won't leave." Natsu said._

"_Promise me that you'll live a happy life with your friends." Jen smiled._

"_I promise! Don't leave me!" Natsu shouted once more._

"_Thank you. Thank you." Jen smiled. "I always loved you…" Jen's eyes slowly began to close, forever. Natsu began to cry even harder. Holding her tight._

_The dragon slayer carried her bridal style and went back to her grandparents. Soon they would bury her by the house and Natsu would visit her grave every day._

_Natsu was not as cheerful as he was before after Jen had left. He would train harder every day. He swore that he would become stronger and not let the ones close to him get hurt anymore._

_End of flashback_

"That was such a nice story!" Christy cried. The brunette was crying and Wendy comforted her.

Lucy felt like her heart has broken. She now knew the full story of what Natsu had been through these past years.

"So Jen is your granddaughter?" Erza asked.

The two elders nodded their head.

"Well I'm sorry to hear." Erza said.

"It's okay. It happened over a year ago. I'm just worried about Natsu." The lady said.

"What for?" Erza asked.

"Till this day, Natsu blamed himself for the death of Jen." The lady said.

"We knew that this isn't true. If Jen was still here, she wouldn't want to see him like this." The man frowned.

"Lucy do you have any say to this?" Erza asked.

Lucy just stared into space. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, future Lucy was still waiting for her friends in the distance.

"What is taking them so long?' Future Lucy sighed.

She waited another ten minutes and was starting to get worried.

"What if they are not able to convince Natsu? I should go check on them." Future Lucy then entered deeper into the forest. As she continued to walk she saw the house. She quickly sprinted her way to see if her friends were there. She went up to the door and raised her hand to knock but she notices a person standing, looking at something.

Future Lucy notices the pink hair and realizes who it was. There was only one person who has that pink hair. It was her favorite dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

The blonde stopped her hand midway from touching the door and quietly walked behind a tree to peek at the dragon slayer.

'Where did they go?' Future Lucy thought. 'He's standing right there.'

All of a sudden, as she was thinking, she heard sobs. Sobs coming from the boy standing not so far away from her.

"It's all my fault!" Natsu punched the ground. He was crying. He knelt in front of the stone grave and stared at it. "Why did you have to save me?" Natsu cried.

Future Lucy saw his sudden actions and slowly approached him. She felt sad looking at him. She knew about Jen from what Natsu in the future had told her in their few moments of meeting. All she wanted to do right now is go and hug him. She wanted to comfort him and be by his side. She wanted to make up for the lost time that they didn't have.

She slowly walked behind the standing salamander and wrapped her hands around his waist with her head lying on his back. Natsu was surprised and quickly moved away, which caused future Lucy to let go.

He turned around to see the blonde standing there.

"What are you doing here again?!" Natsus shouted.

'Again? They must have spoken with him already.' She said to herself.

"Natsu…" She said.

_Meanwhile_

"The story is too good…" Christy sobbed.

"Calm down Christy…" Gray sighed.

"It seems like Natsu has been through a lot these past few years. I'm not surprised that he became like this." Erza said.

"How are we going to make it up to Natsu?" Lucy asked.

'Natsu Natsu Natsu. All she thinks about is Natsu.' Ash said in his mind. The earth dragon slayer was getting a little jealous of the fire dragon slayer. He decided that he is going to go challenge Natsu again. And this time he will beat him.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air." Ash said.

"Want me to come with you?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I want some alone time." Ash said. He actually wanted her to come. He's waiting for Lucy to pout and beg so she can join him, but he didn't expect this coming.

"Okay. So about Natsu…" Lucy said before Ash left the house.

Ash was mad right now. Not only did Natsu beat him in a fight, he also made Lucy more attracted to him. He made his way outside and saw him in the distance and ran to him. Before he got to him though, Ash noticed that he was talking to Future Lucy and decided to hide behind a tree to hear what they're talking about.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" Natsu flung his arms into the air.

"Natsu… I came here to speak with you." The blonde said.

"But I don't want to speak with you." The fire mage insisted.

"Listen… I…" Before she could finish her sentence, Natsu had turned around and started walking away.

"I CAME FROM THE FUTURE!" The blonde yelled.

Natsu stopped walking. He turned around to look the blonde in the eye.

"Do you think I would believe you?" Natsu asked.

"Please Natsu. I came here to warn you guys about the future. The future is in grave danger." Future Lucy replied.

"I can't believe this! You guys are trying to play with my feelings again. I will not let that happen. How many people are watching right now? Don't tell me even Erza and Gray are watching!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm not lying! I came from the future! Ultear sent me here so I can prevent the destruction of the world! Erza and the others already decided to help." Future Lucy shouted.

"Okay, if you are from the future. What is going to happen?" Natsu asked.

"A guild named Synchron are trying to resurrect a demon named Zork at this very moment. We must stop them now or there wouldn't be a future!" the blonde explained.

"Synchron? Pfft, they're not much." Natsu smirked.

"We also encountered them on our way here. Unfortunately we weren't able to beat them like you." The celestial wizard said.

"Not even Gray or Erza?" Natsu asked.

"They didn't fight. Ash said he would take them on but wasn't strong enough. Before Erza and Gray joined the fight, Seed unleashed a superior attack. Half the forest had been wiped out." The blonde said.

"That Ash guy. He reminds me of me before. Always trusting and protecting your friends. Unfortunately it's all a lie. No matter what you do for them, they will never trust or protect you in the end." Natsu said.

"Natsu… I'm sorry…" Future Lucy apologized.

"I'm not forgiving you." Natsu said.

"I wasn't expecting you to forgive me that easily. But all I wanted was for you to fight with us in order to save the future." Future Lucy explained.

"Why would I want to fight with you?" Natsu asked, almost laughing.

"Because you did in the future." Future Lucy said softly.

"Me? Why would I ever fight alongside with people that I don't care for?!" Natsu laughed.

"Because deep inside you still care for your friends. You told me this in the future." Future Lucy said.

"You know you don't have to make up these lies." Natsu stopped laughing.

"Either you believe or not." She put her hand over her heart and stared at it. "You've always had a special place in my heart." The blonde began to blush.

"Stop trying to play with my emotions. It won't work." Natsu claimed.

"I'm not!" Tears began to form in Lucy's eyes. She then remembered that Ultear gave her the reversal orb that could work on living things. She took the orb out of her pocket.

"Natsu, give me your left hand." Future Lucy said.

"No…" Natsu mumbled.

"Please Natsu. This is the reversal orb. It could work on your arm." The blonde said.

"How do you know about my arm?" Nastu asked.

"I told you, I came from the future." Future Lucy smiled. "The orb Ultear gave me can heal your arm."

Natsu didn't say anything for a moment. He stepped back a few steps. "I don't need your help." Natsu said.

"Please Natsu! I want to make it up to you! Don't make me feel worse!" Future Lucy began to cry.

"Well if you want to make it up to me, then leave this place and never return." Natsu shouted.

Future Lucy didn't say anything. She just stood there crying in her hands. The fire mage began to walk away but something grabbed on to his left arm. He turned around to see the blonde pressing the orb against his arm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsu shouted. He tried to retaliate but Lucy didn't budge. The orb glowed a bright light and then disappeared.

Natsu began to feel things on his left arm again. It was faint, but he felt something. Slowly like magic, he could move his arm again. It was fully healed.

"There, fully healed!" Future Lucy wiped a tear from her face.

Natsu had no words to say. He was shocked. When she said that she could fix his arm, he thought she was lying, but it was actually true.

In an instant, Natsu wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Thank you." Natsu mumbled.

"No need to thank me." Future Lucy smiled. She was happy to be this close with the salamander again.

Ash, who was still watching was shocked.

'So Lucy likes Natsu still?' Ash said in his mind. Ash looked down on the floor with a sad look. Remembering what Future Lucy had said before. "_Let's just say that our relationship will change if my predictions are correct._" Ash now fully knew what the blonde was trying to say. 'Looks like I'll have to do the right thing…'


	7. Chapter 7

Ash was glaring at Natsu and future Lucy from a distance. The pink haired dragon slayer embraced the celestial mage's future counterpart. Ash was burning with jealousy. He can only feel betrayal at the sight in front of him. All he could do was storm back into the house.

Natsu pulled back from the hug, the blonde's face was flustered with a deep blush. Natsu put on his most serious face.

"Don't think that meant anything. I still despise you."

"It's okay…" the blonde smiled. She knew that she had open Natsu up a bit. Even if it's a small bit, progress is still being made. Her smile disappeared and went into a more serious one look.

"So Natsu, will you come help us?"

"I told you already. I'm not going to fight."

"But… I healed your arm…"

"So what if you did? You think I'll help you just for that? I was fine with one arm."

"I understand… I'm sorry I have bothered you."

Future Lucy walked back into the house with her bangs covering her eyes. She knew that Natsu won't be of any help right now, so she'll have to think of a new plan. She opened the unlocked door to see her comrades still chatting.

"Future Lucy-san? What are you doing here?" The sky dragon slayer asked as she noticed her presence.

"You guys were taking so long so I thought I would come see what happened."

"We found Natsu, he's just outside!" Lucy said to her future counterpart.

"Yeah I know. I spoke with him."

"Really? What did he say?" Erza asked.

"He said he wouldn't fight." The blonde mumbled.

Ash got up from his seat and smacked the table.

"Who does he think he is? We spent all this time looking for him and now—"

"Quiet down Ash." Erza commanded.

"I'm sure Natsu-san will join us later. You said he joined up in the future, right?" Christy asked.

Future Lucy nodded. "Yeah, but by then it would be too late."

"The exact same thing will happen like the future." Erza explained.

"I'll go out and beat some sense into him." Ash walked up to the door, but before he could open it, Lucy stopped him from turning the knob.

"ASH! You couldn't beat him before. What makes you think you can beat him now?!"

His bangs covered his eyes in sorrow. "You don't believe in me…?"

"That wasn't what I meant…"

"Yeah, I understand. But I'm going to fight him anyways."

He walked past the blonde and went outside.

"He's kidding right?" Gray asked.

"I'm going to go cheer him on." Lucy said and followed his path.

Natsu was sleeping on his hammock with his hands crossed behind his head. He was still processing what had just happened. He brought up his left arm and stared at it. He gripped his hand and slowly released it.

"Hey you. Fire boy!" Ash yelled.

Natsu turned his head to see a boy with brown hair standing in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to fight you again."

Natsu responded with a yawn.

"Don't ignore me!" Ash shouted. Lucy was peeking through trees, analyzing the dragon slayers from a distance.

Natsu got up from his hammock. He stared Ash in the eyes. The earth dragon slayer glared back at him.

"Alright then. But just to tell you. This is the last time."

Ash smirked and quickly entered into his dragon force mode. He then launched himself towards the pink haired boy.

"Charging at me without a plan won't work."

Natsu easily dodged Ash's barrage of attacks. Ash went in for another punch, but this time Natsu caught it.

"Damn it."

Natsu then flung Ash to the ground at the opposite end. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. She knew Natsu was strong, but not THAT strong. The difference in their power is just too far.

Ash got up on feet. He then closed his eyes and focused all his energy. The ground began to crumble around Natsu. The debris began to levitate and surround the fire dragon slayer. Ash then clapped his hands together loudly.

"I know more than just dragon slaying magic. I've learned many things from Jura-san as well."

The debris then flew towards Natsu. He was struck multiple times until the debris covered Natsu's entire body. The rubble quickly built up on itself and eventually he became giant ball of rock.

"It's over…" Ash had a small smile on his face.

Ash stopped celebrating. Lightning began to embrace the giant boulder. The lightning slowly grew stronger and it made the rock explode. Standing at the epicenter of where the boulder was used to be, was Natsu, engulfed with lightning and flames.

"L-Lightning…?"

"This is the lightning flame dragon. The power is unmatchable by a mage like you. The only person who gave me trouble was the Rogue from the future."

Natsu powered down and went back to his base form. Ash then gave a small laugh.

"You really are strong, Natsu-san. I can see why Lucy still likes you."

Natsu gave him a glare.

"Ash…" Lucy said behind him. Natsu turned around as he noticed the blonde.

"Lucy… I'm sorry." Ash mumbled with his bangs covering his eyes.

"About what?"

"I was thinking about this for a long time and… I think we should break up… I'm sorry…" Ash bowed.

This earned a slap for the dragon slayer.

"Why?!" Lucy shouted with tears.

"I overheard what your future self said. You're still in love with Natsu-san…" Ash mumbled.

"No I don't! I only love you!"

Ash grabbed Lucy by the shoulders. "Don't lie to yourself!"

"But I don't want to break up…" the blonde began to sob.

"It's for the best. At least I know that Natsu-san can protect you…"

Ash pulled away and turned around to see Natsu still standing there with his back against them. The earth dragon slayer walked up to the pink haired boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?".

"Take good care of Lucy for me"

"That's your responsibility."

"Not anymore. I'm passing her on to you." Ash smiled.

"…. YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Natsu freaked out.

"I'll be leaving now… I know you can save the future." Ash gave the dragon slayer a thumbs up.

"Whether you like it or not…" Ash glared at Natsu. The pink haired boy glared back.

Ash then turned to Lucy. "I'll come visit. I promise."

Lucy began to cry as she went to embrace Ash in a hug.

"But where will you be going?"

"I still have a long way to go until I can be strong. I'll be training to get ready to fight alongside with you guys. Tell everyone back home I said bye! Until we meet again."

Ash then separated from Lucy and began walking off in the distance. Lucy then turned to Natsu who was standing there with sweat drops running down his face.

"I'm not going to fight you know…"

_Meanwhile_

"So was he any use to you guys?" Erza asked the old couple.

The lady smiled and nodded her head. "He was like a grandson we never had."

"Well I'm happy that he was useful. We can't thank you enough for taking care of our friend." Titania stood up and bowed.

"Anyways, why have you guys come to look for him? I mean why after all these years?" The old man asked curiously.

Everyone were mumbling umm and uhhs. They really had no idea that Natsu was out of prison until future Lucy said so. This was because Natsu told the council that he didn't want anyone to know that he was set free. That was why when Erza, Gray and Wendy tried to visit him, the guards stopped them from doing so because he wasn't there anymore.

"Well anyways, why did you guys come here?" the man asked.

"We need Natsu to help us fight. For the sake of the world." Gray explained. The ice mage told the married couple everything that happened to them since future Lucy arrived.

"THEN STOP WASTING TIME HERE AND GO KICK SOME BUTT!"

The old man stepped on the table and raised his shaking arm up. The group of mages were shocked to see the polite old man turn into some rude and loud grandpa. The lady quickly got up and held on to the man's arm.

"Calm down dear. You're scaring them."

The old man got down from the table and apologized.

"Anyways… we need your help to convince Natsu to join us." Erza talked like nothing had happened just before.

"Well I guess we could try. He did promise Jen that he would live his life with all his friends." The old man smiled.

Future Lucy walked up to them and gave them each a handshake. "Thank you…"

They all agreed that it was time to go out and look for Natsu. Erza decided that if he didn't accept their offer, she would drag him to the guild whether he liked it or not. When the group walked out the door, they saw a blonde and a pinkette talking, but it seemed like the pinkette was whiter than usual.

"But you have to!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's not my fault that he left you!"

"Hey hey, what's going on?" Gray smirked as he interrupted the two of them.

"Where's Ash?" Erza asked as she walked in between them.

"Ash broke up with me…" tears forming in the blonde's eyes.

"AND THEN HE JUST LEAVES HER HERE AND SAYS 'OH YOU TAKE HER NOW, I'M GONE!'" Natsu shouted with his arms in the air, like he flipped an imaginary table.

"Stop it Natsu-san! You're making Lucy-san cry!" Wendy shouted at the fire dragon slayer.

"Why did Ash leave Lucy?" Erza asked.

"He said he was going to train and get prepared to fight." Lucy sobbed as she wiped her tears.

"I see." Erza said then turned to Natsu. "So Natsu, since Ash is preparing to fight, you better get started."

"Huh?" Natsu tilted his head, confused.

"You heard me. Get started." Erza repeated.

"I didn't even agree to anything!" the pinkette shouted. He flung his arms up in annoyance.

"Natsu! Your arm! You can move it?!" The old man shouted.

"Ohh, yeah. They were healed." Natsu turned to look at future Lucy. The old man and the lady followed his line of sight and saw future Lucy. Future Lucy looked back at the two and nodded.

The old man looked down at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. He lowered his head until it reached the ground. That was when he burst.

"YOU FOOL! HURRY AND REUNITE WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" The old man yelled at Natsu.

"Yes Natsu. Your friends came all the way here to take you back to your old family. Shouldn't you be happy?" the lady asked.

Natsu went up to hug the both of them. "You guys are my family." The fire mage whispered. "And I promised Jen that I would take care of you two."

"She also wanted you to live with your friends." The lady cupped Natsu's cheek with her hand.

"You have to help them, to save the future." The man said.

"I can't… they abandoned me before." Natsu pulled away from them.

"Forget about the past. You must face the future and learn to forgive. I know Jen doesn't want to see you like this." The lady said.

"And I know that if you join them back, they'll realize their mistake and make it up to you." The man smiled.

Natsu took their advice into consideration. He turned his head to see the group of mages behind them. They all looked at him and smiled. His eyes were travelling around until they met with a smiling blonde. His memories flashed back into his head. The painful memories of the day that they didn't believe him. He could see his ex-guild mates yelling at him and calling him a traitor. But then, he also remembered the good times they had. All the hardships he has been through with his fellow friends. The time when they were trapped in Acnologia's blast, to the time he beat Sting and Rogue.

"Well umm… I did have a lot of good times with them. But no. I'm not going." Natsu crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

"Why not?" The two of them yelled.

"Because I'm lazy!" Natsu smiled and ran off. Erza saw what had just happened and she ran after him like a bull chasing those dudes with the red capes. About thirty seconds later, the demon titania came back with Natsu hanging on her shoulder.

"ERZA! LET ME GO!" Natsu flung his arms and legs up and down like a child.

"No. You are coming with me." Erza smirked. "Come on guys, let's go." She commanded the rest of the group to follow her. She stopped by the old couple and thanked them for what they have done and left.

"Well then… is Natsu going to be alright?" the lady asked the man. She turned to her husband to see him kneeling on the ground.

"WHY CAN'T I GET THE GIRLS?!"

_Meanwhile on the way to Fairy Tail_

"Could you stop poking me…?" Natsu sighed.

Christy was poking him on the cheek at least once every thirty seconds.

"It's so nice to have you here Natsu-san. I think I'll call you Natsu-kun from now on!"

The brunette rubbed her checks against the fire mages cheeks. Natsu couldn't retaliate as he was still on Erza's shoulder.

A certain blonde's face was flustered as she looked at the two.

"Oh, is Lucy-san jealous?" Wendy whispered to Gray. Gray stared at the blonde and her pink cheeks. The ice mage turned back to the dragon slayer and quickly nodded. Future Lucy just laughed at her past self.

"Everyone will be so happy that you're coming back!"

Natsu glared at the girl. But before he was able to do anything, Erza knocked him out.

"Christy, stop teasing him. He may not look like it, but he's strong." Erza said.

"Yeah I know!" Christy leaned in and kissed the sleeping salamander on the cheek. Lucy who just witnessed it, left her mouth hanging.

"Lucy, you don't have to be jealous. I'm pretty sure Natsu wouldn't want to date a young girl." Gray smirked at the blushing blonde.

"But I… I…"

"Don't worry Lucy-san! I won't steal Natsu-ku-, I mean, uhh Natsu-san from you. I only look at him like a bigger brother. No need to worry!"

"Oh by the way, so are you and Natsu, you know… in the future?" Gray asked the Lucy from the future.

"I don't really know myself. But if there's a chance for me and him in the future. I will confess my feelings." The future blonde blushed.

**A/N: Sighhhhh… devil slayers… inb4 one hit by Natsu.**


End file.
